


Swan-Mills Family Twister Night

by glowparrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Making Out, Sexy Times, Twister - Freeform, fluffly, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowparrilla/pseuds/glowparrilla
Summary: Henry invites Regina and Emma to play twister on a Saturday night. Both of them are reluctant in the beginning, but they decide to please their son. What poor Henry doesn't imagine happening is his mothers' very competitive demeanour towards the game, which is also very amusing, and in the end, Henry decides to leave them alone to play (or fight) with each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot! Yay! I love writing them! I hope you like them too, because I'm coming with more!
> 
> It wasn't beta'd, so I'm sorry for my errors. English is not my first language.
> 
> Thanks for reading my fics!

Regina and Henry were heading to Granny’s to have breakfast. It was scheduled for them to meet Emma there, so they could have this ‘family bonding’ thing that their son was calling. 

It was hard to keep Regina and Emma without fighting or snapping at each other, but Henry and Snow wanted them to get along as soon as possible, so they’ve come up with this idea of Henry spending more time with his moms together. They didn't know about Henry and Snow’s idea, but they were cooperating a lot lately.

“Morning, Ma!” Henry hugged Emma and kissed her on the cheek.

“Morning, kid. How was your Friday night?”

“Good. Mom and I played video games yesterday!” He said excitedly.

“What?” The blonde gazed bewildered at Regina. “You played video games with Henry?”

“I did. Why the surprise, Miss Swan?” Regina rolled her eyes and lifted her hand to call for Granny.

“Well, Henry told me you’ve never played with him before and that you think it’s a waste of time. That is just my first point. I have more if you wanna hear it.”

“There is no need for that, Miss Swan. I simply decided to please my son, since he was feeling a little bit bored yesterday.”

“Yeah, Ma! She played with me for one whole hour and she even won one match! Can you believe it?” The boy winked at his blonde mother, trying to show her that he wanted to make Regina feel better.

“Yes, I won one match.” She smiled tenderly at Henry who retributed quickly.

Yeah, he had let his Mom win at least one so she could play with him again sometime. That was exactly his other plan.

Emma smiled too and winked back at him, “Nice, Regina! Good to see that you are changing.” The women locked eyes and everyone that observed that moment right now could see the invisible flames that were coming out of their eyes. They challenged each other every time, using words or just mere looks.

“Mom is really changing and that makes me very happy, Emma. And that remembers me that today is Saturday! It’s Family Bonding Day!” He said loudly, cheering excitedly.

Regina saw her son’s birth mother smirking at her, and quickly rolled her eyes in disdain. She clearly dislikes spending time with Emma every Saturday, and she only does that because of Henry, and also because she is trying to change for him. So that includes tolerating Emma Swan.

“Okay, Kid. What is your greatest idea for this Saturday?” Emma asked resting her elbows on the table to observe her son’s and Regina’s expression closer. 

The brunette was reading attentively the menu as if she hadn't looked at it a hundred times before.

“We can play twister!”

“What?” They said in unison, a little bewildered by this new idea of their son.

“Good morning, Swan-Mills Family,” Granny said as she smirked looking at her guests on the table.

“What?” Again, Emma and Regina asked bewildered. Henry just chuckled and ordered pancakes and milk while his moms kept gazing at Granny as if she had mental problems.

Instead of letting Regina ask Granny a crazy amount of questions about her statement, Emma just ordered what she wanted and waited for Regina to do the same. Then, Granny walked to the kitchen again, leaving behind two uncomfortable women and a grinning young boy.

“I like Swan-Mills Family,” he said with a sheepish smile on his face, receiving an awkward look from both of his moms as an answer.

“Henry, care to explain what is twister?” Regina asked, trying to change the subject.

“Twister is a fun game, Mom! Grams and Gramps gave me for my birthday last week and I didn't have the chance to play yet. Would you two play with me, please?” His puppy eyes were showing, which was hard for both of their moms to resist his charm.

“Henry, I don’t think that’s-”

“A good idea? Yes, it is, Mom! It’ll be good for us to have an experience like this. And the game also involves a lot of strength and exercises our body! It’s awesome!”

“Interesting.” That’s all Regina was able to say. She didn't know exactly what this game was about, but Henry was so excited to play it that she couldn't deny it. Neither could Emma, apparently.

“Okay, Kid. I’ve played this game before. It’s fun! Let’s do it.”

* * *

It was 5pm when Emma arrived at the Mills Mansion. They had agreed to have dinner at this hour and then play twister with Henry.

“Miss Swan.”

“Madam Mayor.”

That’s how they greeted each other. They were trying, _yes_. Especially Regina. But tolerating her son’s birth mother was a hard task for her.

After a long minute staring at each other and shifting awkwardly, the sexual tension boiling through their eyes (but one that none of them would ever admit they had for each other), it was finally interrupted by their son.

“That’s how you’re playing twister, Mom?” He asked with a frown. Regina looked at her own outfit, seeing if it had any mistake. 

“I was going to ask the same thing to her, Kid.”

“What is the matter with my clothes?”

“To play twister you have to wear comfortable clothes, otherwise you’ll lose easily. And I believe skirts are not good for this game, Madam Mayor.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Well, I imagine tight jeans are not comfortable either.”

“They are!” Regina arched her eyebrows. “For me, at least.”

“Fine, I’ll change.”

* * *

After an amazing dinner made by Regina (of course), they headed to the living room where they could be comfortable playing twister above the fluffy rug on the floor. Regina had changed into a casual pair of blue jeans and a white long-sleeved blouse. Emma was literally open-mouthed when she saw the Mayor wearing such casual clothes.

“Oh my God, Regina. You have jeans!”

The brunette rolled her eyes, feeling irritated by the blonde just like every Saturday.

“Yes, Miss Swan. What’s the problem with that?”

“No-nothing, I’m just surprised.”

Henry giggled playfully between them and grabbed their hands. “Come on, Moms! Let’s play twister!”

* * *

“So if you fall, you lose the game?” Regina asked as her eyes hovered to her beloved son curled up on the mat like he was about to explode, but kept holding himself as much as he could.

“Yes. And Henry is about to lose the first round,” Emma smirked looking at her son who couldn't hold anymore and fell on the mat with a gasp.

“Damn, that was difficult!”

“Henry, watch your language!”

“Sorry, Mom.” He got up and walked towards Regina who had the spinner in her hands and a frown on her face. “It’s your turn. Please, kick Emma’s ass for me?”

“Henry!”

“Kid!”

They both reprimanded their son in unison. He only looked at them playfully before apologizing once more, “Okay, I’m very sorry. Now, can I start spinning?” Both women nodded in agreement, stepping into the mat and facing each other from opposite ends. 

“Ready to lose, Madam Mayor?”

“Don’t be full of yourself, Miss Swan. This is ridiculous.”

The blonde smirked as Henry started talking, “Left hand red!”

They moved to their positions and Regina almost lost her balance, causing Emma to laugh. “Already falling, Regina? Oh, and here I thought you were tough.”

“You’re lucky that I’m changing, Miss Swan,” Regina snarled low, glaring at the intolerant blonde woman.

“Right foot green!” Henry said louder so they could stop bickering at each other.

Regina moved once again, now staying in a position where her ass was towards Emma’s face. She felt slightly uncomfortable about that, but she was relieved when the blonde didn't make any inappropriate comments.

“Left foot blue!”

Emma moved her right foot, and almost let out a gasp when her face got even closer to Regina’s ass, causing her heart to skip a beat. _Damn twister!_

“You guys are getting cooler positions than I had! That’s unfair!”

“Henry, keep going please,” Emma begged as she lifted her eyes to look at the best ass she has ever seen in her life. She shouldn't be distracted by this… She can’t lose!

“Okay, hum, right foot red!”

_Oh great!_ Now Emma’s butt was directly in contact with Regina’s front. How did that happen?

“Miss Swan, if you fall, I fall. So please, don’t fall.”

“What?” That was all Emma was able to mutter. Her mind and her body were too distracted by where her butt decided to touch. “I’m not going to fall.”

“Henry, please!” Regina called her son who was patiently smiling watching the scene. He was happy that his moms were playing this together.

“Left hand yellow!”

What was uncomfortable before, now it had gotten even worse! Regina didn't have another choice: she had to bend down and incline her body under Emma’s open legs to touch the yellow circle, otherwise, she would fall and lose. 

Emma, on the other hand, had to bend over and that made her butt touch Regina’s back slightly, causing the latter to fall by the sudden movement.

“Miss Swan!” She snapped, trying to stand up since now Emma was straddling her back and putting her weight onto Regina. “You made me fall!”

“No, I didn’t. You fell by yourself.”

“You touched me with your… butt!”

“It was you who decided to touch the yellow circle under my legs!”

“I didn't have another choice!”

Henry sighed loudly, rolling his eyes at the stupid fight his moms were having. That was so tiring. “Moms, please! Don’t fight. This is a fun game! You’re not supposed to snap at each other.”

They both got up from their previous (awkward) position and faced their (now) sad son.

“Sorry, Henry.” They mumbled together. 

“I want a rematch!” Regina said, challenging Emma with her look.

“Oh, is that so?” The blonde provoked, putting her hands on her hips. “Did you hear that, Kid? Your Mom wants a rematch. She wants to lose again.”

“That’s cool, Mom! I’m glad you’re enjoying the game!”

“She is not enjoying the game, Henry. She’s just trying to prove that she is better than me, which isn't true, by the way.” 

Regina rolled her eyes. “Wanna play it again or not, Miss Swan?”

“Sure. If you want to embarrass yourself one more time…”

The blonde saw Regina’s eyes flicker in anger. She only held her laugh, knowing that she was pissing off the Mayor a lot.

“Henry, can you please go to the kitchen and grab me some water?”

“Oka-”

“No, Henry! Don’t go. She’ll kill me while you’re there.”

Regina smirked mischievously, loving to hear Emma’s fear in her voice. “Scared, Miss Swan?”

“Ma, Mom wouldn't kill you… Right, Mom?”

Regina gave an innocent look to her son, denying with her head. “Never, dear.” 

“Can we continue?” Emma asked impatiently, not liking the way Regina was provoking her with her evil looks.

“Sure, Ma. Left hand blue!”

* * *

And that’s how they spent the rest of this Saturday night: Emma and Regina playing twister, and Henry being the referee of their game. Regina lost all the five rounds they played, and each time she wanted a rematch. She thought that at least once she could beat Emma. Of course the blonde was physically stronger than Regina, but the Mayor wouldn't let this night end without winning at least one round.

“Moms, we’ve been playing all night. Can I go to bed now?” Henry asked rubbing his tired eyes with one hand.

Emma and Regina quickly stood up from their positions and went over to their son. “Of course, dear. I’m sorry we’ve kept you awake this long. Come on, let me tuck you in.” He nodded his head as he grabbed Regina’s hand, and with the other, he called for Emma, who approached happily towards him.

“You both tuck me in.” He smiled tenderly, walking upstairs holding his moms’ hands.

When Henry was finally asleep, after Emma and Regina kissed him good night, they came downstairs again in silence, not sure about what to do next. _At least Emma didn't…_

“Well, I guess I should get goi-”

“What? You’re not going now.” Regina replied, looking at the blonde.

“Why not?”

“We’re still going to play. I have to win.”

Emma laughed, noticing how competitive the Mayor was. “Oh, okay. More embarrassing time for you.”

“Don’t provoke me, Miss Swan,” she approached Emma slowly, giving her one of her angry looks. “Henry is not here to save you this time.”

“I can protect myself,” she smirked when she saw Regina rolling her eyes and heading towards the living room. “Who’s going to be the referee?”

“We can take turns. Now let’s go.”

Emma wouldn't lie: she was surprised by Regina’s eagerness to play with her. She didn't give up at all! Even after all those rounds she lost her balance and fell awkwardly. The blonde had laughed every time, and she always received an angry look from the brunette. 

Her arms and legs were sore from the game, but of course she would play again with Regina. Although they snap and keep provoking each other, Emma always has fun with the Mayor. _She is so nice to look at…_

“Right foot red,” Regina said, dispersing Emma from her (crazy) thoughts. 

_Regina is very beautiful, isn't she?_ Her mind was betraying her.

“You didn't move yet, Miss Swan.”

“What?” Emma hadn't listened to any word Regina had spoken. Oh damn.

“Why aren't you paying attention?”

“I _am_ paying attention.”

“You’re going to lose this time.”

“I am not.”

“Let’s see.”

“Left hand yellow,” Emma said, moving on the mat.

“Right foot green.”

The previous rounds had been pretty awkward for both of them, especially because Henry was there the whole time. Sometimes they had to slightly touch some parts of their bodies to keep the position. And that’s why Regina had fallen and lost all the rounds. Just the idea of her body touching Emma’s in other ways made her shiver. However, without Henry being in the room right now, and the shivers were slowly coming back as well as the heat, Regina felt the need to keep going and try to beat Emma to finally rub it on her face that she is capable of winning in this stupid game.

What she wasn't waiting for was that the next position was going to keep their faces dangerously close. Regina could feel Emma’s breath on her face, the latter’s gaze alternating between Regina’s eyes and lips. _Interesting, Miss Swan._

“Can you spin again?” Emma asked, her voice low and ragged.

“Right foot blue.” Emma quickly reached backward, so her face would be far from Regina’s now. The Mayor leaned in, moving her right leg towards the blue spot, and noticing that to get there she had to cross Emma’s leg with hers. 

And that’s what she did. Very slow, seeing the slightly panicked look on the blonde’s face as her core touched Emma’s leg on the way to the blue circle. Regina was very focused on her task, but she couldn't hide the fact that Emma had slightly gasped when the brunette rubbed her core on her. _Interesting, Miss Swan._

“Are you okay, Emma?” Regina asked innocently, gazing at the blonde who tried hard to hold her weight and had her eyes closed for a few seconds.

“Ye-yeah, I’m fine.”

“Good. It’s your turn to spin.”

“I-I can’t move with… with you on me like this.” She stammered. 

“Well, I can’t do anything to help you, Miss Swan. It’s the game.”

“Fine. I’ll try to reach it.” Emma tried. Yes, she truly did. But her hands wouldn't get to the spinner without her face touching Regina’s boobs, which were right in front of her face now. “I can’t.”

“You’re gonna lose. Do it.”

“Goddamn, Regina.” 

If the Mayor was so eager for Emma to lose, then she wouldn't mind the blonde putting her face right on her boobs, would she? Emma did it. She tried to reach the spinner and her face glued to Regina’s firm breasts and warmth.

“Oh,” the brunette muttered, looking down to see Emma’s face right on her boobs. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to reach the spinner!” Emma murmured, her voice muffled by the pressure of Regina’s boobs against her face.

“You won’t be able to, Miss Swan. Give up!”

“No!”

“Yes!” Regina rubbed her core one last time on Emma’s thigh and the blonde quickly fell on the mat.

“Fuck,” she muttered irritated. Not so sure if it was only about her losing the game or that the warmth of Regina’s core and boobs left her leg and face.

“I won! Yes!” 

When Emma fell on the mat, Regina had fallen as well but on top of Emma, her ass in a horizontal position, almost- _scissoring_ her. The weird part is that the Mayor didn't try to get up quickly like she would normally do, but instead, she kept on top of Emma and started jumping on her playfully, cheering her victory. What Regina possibly didn't know was that her ‘jumping victory’ was causing Emma to be aroused by the friction her butt in contact with Emma’s core was doing. _Fucking friction!_

“I knew you would lose this time!” Regina said smirking, still jumping with her ass on Emma. The blonde literally went crazy with that. She felt like grabbing the brunette by the waist and moving her slowly on her core (preferably naked). _God, this is too much._

“Reg- Regina, you-” Emma was stopped by her own sound that came from the deep of her throat: a moan. She quickly hid her face with both hands as the blush covered her cheeks. _God, she was so embarrassed._

“Did you just-” Regina started.

“No.” The blonde quickly replied, noticing that Regina had stopped moving on her.

“You moaned, Miss Swan.”

“I didn’t.”

“You sure did, dear,” Regina bit her lower lip seductively and leaned on Emma. “You’re blushing.”

“I’m not.” The blonde covered her face with her hands again as she felt Regina’s hot breath getting closer.

“Want a rematch?”

“Don’t need to ask twice.”

Regina quickly stood up and positioned to start the game again as Emma did the same. They were both gazing intently at each other as if the next round was going to be more than a challenge… Something more was going to happen…

“It’s your turn to spin, Miss Swan.”

Emma took a long breath before reaching to the black needle and spinning. “Right hand…” She gazed at Regina and her body shivered completely. She looked so hot and sexy… Fuck. Emma really wanted to kiss her right now. “You know what? Fuck this.” She throws the square board on the floor and walks with speed towards Regina.

“What are you doing?”

“Now it’s you that is going to moan.”

Regina frowned for a minute. “What?”

“You heard me, Madam Mayor.” 

And that was it. That was how long Emma could wait to kiss Regina. She pulls the brunette by the waist against her own body and heard the muffled gasp coming out of Regina’s mouth. 

The kiss was fast and demanding. Emma quickly tangled their tongues to feel Regina’s taste. She almost moaned again, but repressed herself. Soon enough it was Regina who was moaning into the kiss. The blonde smirks and pulls the Mayor harder against her body. That’s when she felt Regina squeezing her butt and bringing her closer. 

As they kept kissing passionately, Emma fell in love with Regina’s smell. Besides being amazingly gorgeous, she smelled like flowers and… _freaking_ apples. Oh God, Emma could feel a pool of moisture soaking her panties.

She wanted to feel Regina in other places… She wanted to taste her skin… She wanted Regina for her!

In a fast movement, she pushed the Mayor towards the nearest wall and pressed her there. Her knee found its place between Regina’s legs and her lips pressed the warm area of the good smelling neck.

“Mi-Miss Swan…” Regina stammered as Emma bit her neck hard, licking after to smooth the skin. 

“Yes, Madam Mayor?”

Emma didn't wait for Regina to answer. She just followed the path of hot kisses down to the brunette’s chest and squeezed her breast. Regina moaned loud, soon being interrupted by Emma’s eager mouth on hers again.

While they teased each other with their tongues, Emma’s hands worked wisely on the Mayor’s white blouse. She quickly pulled the piece of clothing with force, ripping most of the buttons. Regina gasped against her mouth and Emma couldn't help a mischievous smile. 

Her mouth came back to Regina’s neck as her hands lowered the strap of the black lacy bra the Mayor was wearing and pulled it out, letting the amazing vision of big, firm rounded breasts take place. Emma noticed the sudden exposure had made Regina’s perky nipples harden, and the blonde didn't wait for a second more to taste them in her mouth.

She squeezed and sucked one breast while she teased the other with her finger. Regina moaned loud as shivers took over her whole body and she almost died right there.

“They are so beautiful and delicious,” Emma said, leaving one breast to give the other the same treatment.

“Oh yes,” the Mayor moaned again, tangling her fingers in blonde locks and pushing her head against her chest.

“You’re moaning, Madam Mayor,” Emma said, her lips traveling north again to find swollen lips.

“Want to play twister in my bedroom?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Emma grabbed Regina by her thighs and tangled them around her waist. She quickly walked towards the stairs with the Mayor on her arms, almost never stopping to kiss her, and feeling the sensation of the curvy body pressed to hers.

When the reached to the bedroom, Emma quickly put Regina on the bed and laid on top of her. When the brunette was about to take the Sheriff’s shirt off, Emma stopped her as a thought came to her mind.

“Wait. Regina, what happens after we do this?” Emma asked, feeling insecure for a second. 

The brunette smiled tenderly, held Emma’s face in her hands and said, “Swan-Mills family will definitely be real.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me your opinion about this story, and also leave kudos if you want :) 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> PS: new prompts for SQ fanfic will help me as well! Tell me what you want me to write!


End file.
